The McKeller Firsts
by BetherdyBabe
Summary: Gather 'round one and all for the telling of Rodney and Jennifer's firsts from their points of view. Slight fluff, more so as the chapters continue.
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer for this and all future chapters of this story because, sadly, I'm never going to own SGA or the characters: MGM and MGM alone owns the rights to the show and all characters. **

**A thank you goes out to DaniWilder for her future beta of this chapter. :) So any mistakes are completely mine.**

* * *

The McKeller Firsts

Chapter One: First Impressions

_Her breath was gone. She knew eyes could be beautiful things, but to see such breath-taking eyes on a man gave her a moment of immobility. The different shaded speckles of blue leading into the black centre created every tint of the four glimmering oceans and sparkled like newly fallen snow. _I could drown in those eyes,_ Jennifer thought to herself. Her own eyes pulled away from his to take in the rest of the man walking toward her, but they only wandered for a moment before getting drawn immediately to his lips. Soft smiling lips that made her respond in kind. The smile on the man widened in what could have been amusement and she mentally frowned. I must be grinning idiotically, get a hold of yourself. Her smile disappeared as her eyes followed his path past her in what she hoped was a discreet manner._

What a great first impression that was._ "Even a simple hello would have sufficed," she reprimanded herself aloud once he rounded the corner of the hallway. _What department color was he wearing? Will I see him around? I'll have to see if I can catch him for lunch some time; have to get to know him. I wonder if Carson knows his name... _so many questions rushed through her head once comprehensive thought returned. Jennifer turned down the opposite corner towards the infirmary with a glowing smile and thoughts of the blue-eyed man giving her another charmingly boyish grin and twinkle of his eyes._

* * *

"So your first thoughts of me ran a little on the slack-jawed side, huh?" Rodney ribbed with a smug smirk.

"You know, I clearly remember you walking into a pillar now that I think about it. Wiped the grin you were wearing right off your face." Faked indifference and concealed amusement danced across her features as she drew him closer to snuggle further into his chest and hide the bad job she was doing keeping her expressions in check.

Having Jennifer pulled close in his arms had quickly become the physicist's favorite way to spend his time when he wasn't busy saving the galaxy or doing work in one of the labs his job actually entailed. "I think you're exaggerating a little there. I only walked into a wall once due to your distracting presence. It certainly wasn't the first time I saw you, but by the way you were looking at me when we passed, I'm lucky I didn't mistakenly take any citrus with my lunch after that."

A grin lit up her hidden face as she replied, slightly muffled, "Oh? And how exactly did I look at you?"

"I remember thinking after finishing my lunch, 'Great, I think a woman has finally shown me firsthand how they can look right through some poor sucker and get his hopes up when she's really looking at the guy behind him.'" He smiled and pulled his head back slightly to place a kiss at the edge of her hair and forehead. "I had hoped that you were looking at me before that thought came to mind because you looked absolutely beautiful. Your big brown eyes dancing with the light and a captivating pixie grin shining on those kissable lips of yours." To emphasize his point he tilted her head back slightly and gently kissed her here and there until he had successfully covered the whole of her mouth several times over. "Glad I was right."

Pulling her head back completely, she frowned curiously after allowing him to finish his slow lavishing of her mouth. "There was another person there?"

"You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better, Jen." Rodney laughed and settled her back into his arms comfortably, rubbing his left hand up and down her arm. Her breath instantly started fluttering in and out rhythmically as he knew it would; she couldn't resist the soft brushing over her bare arm he was providing. Slowly, sleep pulled at him and he let it as he closed his eyes in contentment yet continued the soft to and fro motion on her skin.

Jennifer was still frowning through the distraction. "Who was it?"

Rodney gave no answer as he pretended not to hear the question in his sleepy state. _Like hell I'm going to tell her I was jealous of Kirk._

* * *

**Not every viewpoint will be the same throughout this series of Oneshots. I'll try to keep it with Jennifer's thoughts with only a few of Rodney's but viewpoints really aren't my strength. Anyway, if anyone has a problem or dislike of more than one viewpoint, let me know via a review or message please and I'll try to refrain. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. More will come sometime soon. Happy Mother's Day Dani, the one this was written for, and all others that celebrate it.**


	2. First Infirmary Visit

**I'll be doing my take on the notoriously known meeting between the two in this one (which was originally in the show at some point, not as their first meeting though) and pray that you stick with me until the meet-and-greets are over so I can get to the more original things. **

**Thank you for the wonderul beta-ing job, DaniWilder! All things wonderful about the chapter are to be accredited to her please.**

The McKeller Firsts

Chapter 2: First Infirmary Visit

The next night started similarly as the last. Rodney and Jennifer were enjoying the quiet silence enveloping them as they traced their fingertips across the already charted body of the other. Breath was splayed across warm yet trembling skin as Rodney drew his mouth up from her neck to her cheek, setting ablaze the easily angered inferno within, in order to reach its destination of her fluttering eyelids.

A soft kiss was brushed against them and Jennifer let out a breathy moan and asked, "Do you remember the first time we actually met?" Her arms pulled him closer as she leaned her head against his upper arm and chest as the rest of his arm encircled her upper back, rubbing it up and down.

"Yes. I can easily say you were the highlight of that day." Rodney looked at her as she mapped out exactly where on his chest his heart was beating the hardest with her adventurously trailing fingers. Her eyes stayed pleasurably closed and her breath evened out.

Jennifer smiled, as she was prone to with him around, and continued, "I never did ask Carson why he beat such a hasty retreat after pawning your splinter off on me. You've become my favorite patient; I wonder what he was so wound up about with you. I'd heard before that day that you allowed very few people to care for you, something that sure surprised me later on. Certainly your best friend could be trusted to treat you after all the time you'd known each other?"

"Wait, the splinter? I remember that day but I thought… Was it really the splinter that was my first excuse to come to the infirmary?" Rodney asked in confusion and with a fair amount of doubt through his scrunched up eyebrows.

"No," Jennifer replied resolutely, "that would have been me." Had she been younger Jennifer might have stuck her tongue out at him teasingly for his silly overlook of the apparent real reason of her shift starting, but she settled for smiling mischievously and giving him a playful kiss on the side of his chest.

He shrugged good-naturedly as he dropped the difference in views. "Can't argue with that logic."

Rodney then gave a short amused huff. "But yes, Carson was the only doctor I accepted and that was only to show our friendship an inch of trust. I always made sure my feelings on the subject were well known to him."

* * *

"_Ow, ow, ow. What are you doing? Digging for gold?" Rodney growled as he quickly pulled his thumb away._

"_Sorry, Rodney, I didn't mean ta hit'cha with the needle in the first place."_

"_Yeah right, four times isn't an accident," Rodney mumbled from his spot on the bed closest to the door. Under his breath Rodney continued his rant, "Can't get a simple splinter out, sadistic voodoo doctor…"_

"_Aye and what was that, Rodney? Who was the one ta get a splinter from a metal city anyway?" Carson quipped._

* * *

"You didn't give him many breaks did you?" Her head replaced her fingers' treasured place right above his calmly beating heart.

Rodney shook his head with a slight smile. "Not a one."

"You always did with me."

* * *

_At the precise moment that the arguing stopped and the glaring began, Jennifer walked into the room to start her third night shift since arriving, hoping to get some research done. Stopped short a few feet in from the door by the defiant stare the nameless blue-eyed man was shooting her boss, she asked, "Bad time for a relief, Carson?"_

"_Not at all, love, perfect timing. Doctor McKay here needs some help with a very serious injury." The CMO rolled his eyes as soon as his back was turned to the physicist. _

_The_ Doctor McKay? I guess the rumor was true after all…

* * *

"Wait, what rumor?" Rodney stopped her in the middle of her explanation.

She stared warily at him, regarded any reactions he might have, and then looked away pointedly. _It could be fun to keep this from him for a little bit. It would drive him insane._

"That bad, huh?" He joked, expecting her to correct him.

She was silent for a moment and then said, "Continuing with the story..."

* * *

"_How can I help you, Doctor?" she asked with a barely reigned in smile at finally having inconspicuously learned who he was. Jennifer walked toward the bed he occupied and caught his achromatically shining blue eyes for the second time in her life. Carson thought it wise to not skirt the bush on this one for he disappeared out the door the moment attention was shifted elsewhere. _

_And attention was indeed not on Carson as Jennifer reached over to take Rodney's hand after crossing the few remaining steps to the bed. Two bright blue eyes widened as the newly arrived doctor brought the abused hand up to her eyes for a closer inspection. _

* * *

"I swear you couldn't have looked more serious if you were down on one knee," Rodney stated matter-of-factly, obviously forgetting her lack of answer about the rumor floating around.

Her self-heating cheeks started up again with a smile to accompany the small tinge of coloring.

He grinned, "Then I finally learned your name, right?"

"Yes, of course you remember that part. It's coming up. I have to babble like you first though," she teased lightly, letting him know with a soft kiss on his neck that she loved every single babbling moment he'd ever given her.

* * *

"_Uh, thank you, Doctor...ah…"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself earlier. Don't know why I didn't, I normally do. I mean, it's not like there wasn't just a whole new medical team I had to introduce myself to a few days ago," she answered hurriedly. _You can speak to him regularly you know_, she inwardly groused at herself out of habit. The medical doctor took a deep breath and tried again to respond normally. "Keller, Jennifer Keller. And no problem, it'll just take a second." She kept a hold of his hand as she quickly turned to find a pair of tweezers and the needle from the kit Carson left lying open next to Rodney on the bed. _He doesn't seem to mind the contact. _However, Rodney's hand had to be released shortly after finding the correct tools in order for her to properly take out the splinter. She turned his hand with his fingertips up and, after gripping the needle in her left hand, rested her wrist upon his open palm. A brief look of fear crossed his face with the needle so close to his skin but it passed just as quickly. It seemed as if he was compensating for the lost visible sign of dread by closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch the second torturing of his poor thumb of the day._

_The pressure of her wrist lifted and he opened his eyes. Jennifer turned away, taking the kit with her to pack it up and put it back in its place on the far side of the room by the sink. _

"_Either Carson killed all the nerves in my thumb or you're the best doctor here." There was sincerity in his face when Jennifer looked over at him with a small laugh and saw him holding his thumb up inches from his eyes, scrutinizing it for any speck of colors that didn't perfectly match his skin. "I didn't feel a thing, are you sure it's out?" _

"_Yes, I'm sure, but I'll double-check for you," she spoke without hesitation. _

_His widened eyes didn't fade as she leaned in toward him for a second time, studying his hand for any further bits of wood. _

"_I think you'll need a band-aid to help with the damage Carson did. It's bleeding a little, not enough for worry, just enough for a cartoon band-aid. Maybe a nice superhero one, I'm sure I have one lying around." She walked toward the counter holding all of the basic medical necessities and came back with two band-aids, one with cartoon heroes and the other with the normal bland color._

"_You wouldn't dare."He eyed her, looking for any authenticity to her words._

"_What? Not secure enough in your masculinity to wear a cute band-aid?" Jennifer teased._

"_What if I said I thought the regular one was cute?" her patient countered._

"_Then I guess I'll go put the manly band-aid away until you're ready to handle it, it does take a certain amount of skill and maturity to pull it off." _Maybe he doesn't need it.

"_Especially with Sheppard around…" Rodney agreed with a thoughtful nod as if it was the most normal of conversations. He gave her a momentary look. "If I had said yes to the other band-aid, what superhero would I have gotten?"_

_Jennifer took on a childishly thoughtful look. "Probably Spiderman. He's my favorite."Neosporin was placed on the regular band-aid as she worked over at the counter with her back to him._

_There was a definite growl in his tone as he instantly dismissed the entire colorful band-aid idea. "Why do you have Sheppard band-aids anyway?"_

"_Sheppard band-aids?" She turned her head in his direction, curious at the substitution of words._

"_I said Superhero band-aids," he covered lamely with a defensive snap._

"_All right," Jennifer agreed to calm him down and then answered hesitantly, "I keep the band-aids around for any…person that I think _deserves_ them."_

"_So anyone that comes in here with a lame injury such as a splinter gets one?" Rodney sarcastically guessed as she finally came over with the normal band-aid full of Neosporin and placed it on his thumb gently._

"_Not exactly..." _

_He shrugged it off, apparently done playing the guessing game. _

_The doctor stole a quick look at Rodney when he went silent and saw him take a deep breath and fix a steadying gaze on the bed opposite his. It seemed to calm him so she stayed silent and turned around to throw away the little scraps left behind from the band-aid's wrapper._

* * *

"So what were those band-aids actually for?" Rodney questioned, waiting for an answer this time.

She gave a light shrug from her position draped over his chest. "I learned early on that guys can be…a bit crude at times so I was pulling them out as I made my judgment. Needless to say, you passed."

"Wait, you don't mean those band-aids were for every jerk that was rude or obnoxious to you?" The widened eyes returned in fear at the late realization. As the man interrupted, he pulled back a bit from the embrace they were sharing, upsetting the comfortable place her head had on his chest. "I wish I knew that sooner, I would have known which rooms to deep freeze," he added.

"Don't worry about it, Rodney. I obviously mistakenly took John's comment to heart when I…did you just say deep freeze?"

"What did John say?" he interrupted; curiosity getting the better of him as he scrunched his eyebrows at the thought of his friend putting him down to the new wave of people joining them on Atlantis.

"Nothing really, just that we, the new medical staff arriving I mean, were to avoid 'the arrogant, condescending genius of the science department at all costs.'"

"That's all he said? I get worse than that from him on a daily basis. Even Ronon gets better shots in at me. Fatman and Ronon," Rodney huffed, "I don't mind him insulting me because his IQ and rudimentary rhyming abilities demote the effect, but never, ever, use Batman as an insult."

The knowing woman laughed. Only Rodney could find an insult to his favorite superhero worse than an insult to himself. "What led him to that comment?"

"I was only suggesting that he could be my sidekick when I received my extra boost of intelligence, which I think I had the entire time, just didn't have the need or cause to access it yet. Anyway," he stopped himself from ranting, "it would have been like Batman and Ronon instead of Robin. He then irritatingly said it would be more like Fatman and Ronon if I kept eating like that. One donut, I only stole one donut from Carson," Rodney said with a hint of irritation.

Jennifer couldn't stop another short laugh from surfacing. The hand lying over his heart slid its way over to his faultlessly shaped stomach, flexing its fingertips along the surface contently. "I don't see anything wrong with it. Perfectly flawless if you ask me." Her eyelids started to cover her line of sight as they dropped down to her lower lashes.

"Right, try telling my team that." Rodney's chest rumbled with the snorted words.

"I'm sorry but unless they've seen you naked, I think I have top say on that one," she replied with a tired chuckle. "And I'm sorry for paying Sheppard any attention with that comment." Jennifer snuggled her cheek further against him.

"Rookie mistake, we all make them," he sighed at how smooth she felt against his chest.

That shocked the young woman lying quite comfortably on top of him. Her head lifted to find his eyes. "Even you?"

"Yes, I made one right there including myself in that generalization," Rodney replied with a mischievous smirk.

"We'll have to work on that humble approach," Jennifer mumbled, raising a corner of her mouth in amusement. She leaned up to give him a lingering kiss good night, laid her head back down and closed her eyes. It satisfied her to fall asleep with his body pressed warmly against her cheek, her hand resting lightly on his stomach and his arm running along her back lightly.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Finals came up and you know how that goes... Anyway, thank you for reading the new chapter, more will come sometime in the (hopefully) near future now that school's out. **


	3. First Breakfast

**Okay, so yet again, I'm doing another well-known scene between the two of them. I promise more original things are coming sooner or later if I go much further with this story. The basics had to be done first.**

**Thank you, DaniWilder, for taking the time to read this over for encouragement and beta.**

**Oh, and it seems I'm making a habit out of exaggeration… enjoy.**

The McKeller Firsts

Chapter 3: First Breakfast

"After our first exchange of words, weeks, practically a month - a year had you asked me at the time - had gone by and I was dying for your attention." Leaving her seat, she emphasized her words with small, distracting rubs to his shoulders. "Breakfasts with you always seemed to be there, I don't think I even remember the very first one," she sighed wistfully.

"Then I finally get to tell my entire side of the story." Rodney grinned next to her through the wanted disturbance of his work. "It all began one dark and stormy night…" He took on an evil glint to his eye as he started with the classic horror story opening.

Jennifer swatted his arm with a laugh. "Tell it the right way. I want to enjoy my story time."

"All right, fine. Once upon a time, four words you'll never hear me say again by the way, there was a…"

"Not even when you tell stories to our little boy or baby girl some day?" Jennifer threw caution to the wind with her interruption and waited for his reply with bated breath and lip-biting teeth.

"I said four words _you'll _never hear me say again." There was a hesitant pause that hung in the science lab's air for what seemed longer than it probably was. "I would never deprive our children of a proper story-telling or reading daddy."

That was good enough for her. Pause or not, he had spoken what he truly meant and she would leave it at that. "Continue then, please." She nodded her consent.

Rodney promptly gave a little nod in return and went back to his previous enthusiasm. He looked away from her and back to the computer screen in front of him, not caring to see the wide grin she would no doubt flash him as he began again, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

_The table was empty and wiped clean by the kitchen staff save for one picked over tray. The rest of the mess hall had two to three people per table; there was no end to the line or food on cheesy omelet day whenever the Daedalus returned from Earth, and definitely not on a weekend morning. The tray remained on the table, serving little purpose but to provide easy clean up for the dripping cheese that was drying on whatever surface it fell on should that clean up ever come. _

_Rodney had his eyes glued to a tablet with the latest diagnostics needing his review on the screen when another tray joined his on the table. It took a moment to surface from his reading in order to answer the feminine voice he may have imagined speaking to him. His searching blue eyes glanced up right into the smiling face of the new doctor, _Jennifer Keller_. He may have learned her name only recently but he wasn't about to forget it anytime soon. "Did you say something?"_

_Jennifer was looking right at him and still had her hands on her tray, not quite settling in. "I asked if you wouldn't mind if I joined you?" She repeated politely and glanced around at the other tables. _

Probably looking at all the damage she's doing by sitting with me. If she's willing to put up with the teasing, why not?_ "Uh, sure." _

* * *

"I certainly was not! And for that fact, I was more than willing to sit next to you in any circumstance." Jennifer disrupted him for a second time.

"All questions and commentary will be addressed at the appointed time towards the end of the story," Rodney lightly brushed aside her indignant objection, hoping to have effectively stopped any further protests.

"I let you interrupt," she argued pointedly.

An eyebrow was raised challengingly.

A mumbled "Fine," was its only response.

"You sat down after that and miraculously started chatting with me openly about anything on your mind. I was pretty confused actually, _what was this beautiful woman doing sitting with me? _I can't remember half of what you said, but I do know I received the right to call you Jennifer somewhere in that conversation."

"I remember that part. I was going off about some hypothesis I was testing after researching a bit in the database when you interrupted me, something I should be allowed to do now by the way…" She stopped mid-sentence to give him the full meaning before huffing lightly at his indifferent face. Noting his consistent typing, Jennifer returned to the story, her voice leaving out the exasperation she felt.

* * *

"_Did the test end up working in the end?" Rodney asked with interest._

"_Yes, Doctor McKay. It…"_

"_Ah, Rodney. I mean, if you'd like, you can call me Rodney," he interrupted almost diffidently._

_A warm smile crossed her face as she replied, "Rodney then. Call me Jennifer… or Jen, whatever suits you." There was a certain flirtatious tone in her voice and she knew it. _When's the last time a guy had you this wrapped around his finger so quickly? Never._ The realization had her smile growing along the sides of her face all the more quickly._

* * *

"I believe I was quite enthralled by you, Doctor McKay." She nodded theatrically.

"I know the feeling. Not even a pending Wraith attack would have made me want to leave that table."

"We didn't need a Wraith attack to be split apart that day, just one intrusive Colonel." Jennifer gave a supportive smile.

"Just one annoying, can't-stay-out-of-your-business, intrusive Colonel," Rodney growled.

* * *

"_So you're a dog person." _

"_Absolutely," she nodded decisively, "and will be until the day I die." _

"_See, I could never really get used to dogs around me. Cats were fine, but dogs were too much trouble. They bite and jump and…" _

"_But you would love one if you had one, right?" Jennifer picked up her napkin and wiped away the stray cheese on her lips._

"_I…" Rodney glanced at her lips, both of which were reddened by the wiping. "Of course. They've gotta have at least one good quality." _

"_Like their cute puppy eyes," the relatively new doctor supplied, "It's really hard to resist them, you know." _

"_Oh I do. I had one with the most expressive eyes you've ever seen for maybe four hours when I was younger. You leave the slightest of cracks in the door and he's gone. I still wonder what happened to that little guy. Didn't even have the license for him yet." _

"_I'm so sorry, Rodney," Jennifer started._

"_It's okay, maybe he's somewhere be… McKay," He reached up and touched his ear piece, speaking the last word to the voice on the other end of the line. "I… But… Would you... I'm not… let me talk already, will you? I'll be right there," Rodney consented resignedly. "Sheppard wants me in the control room five minutes ago, I have to go."_

_There was an odd sort of smile on her lips as she spoke, "I'll catch you for lunch again some other time then?"_

"_Ah, yeah, that would be great." Rodney got up from their shared table, leaving her sitting in her spot yet. "Good. I'll see you around."_

"_Yes you will." The strange smile turned into a more recognizable one; she was happy. _To finally be able to stop talking to me, I'm betting.

* * *

"Try again pessimist."

"Yes, I know that wasn't the reason now. I'm just saying that's what I thought at the time," Rodney explained with his hands waving in circles for exaggeration over the keyboard.

"Still doesn't mean it wasn't overly pessimistic," the current CMO replied from her stool.

"So I was a little wary, you can't exactly blame me. How often does a beautiful woman seem happy to sit and talk with me for what, two hours? Not often, I'll tell you that," the physicist responded, suddenly swiveling in his chair to face her. "And did you ever realize Sheppard seems to be at the base of everything between us?"

"I can honestly say I haven't. What I _am_ noticing is the fact that we're in a room _alone_ and Sheppard is the focus of our conversation," Jennifer pointed out, a playful look about her face and one perfectly arched eyebrow teasing his eyes away from her own.

With an upturn of his lips and a motioning finger drawing her over to him, he answered, "Easily fixed."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the semi-long wait, but to make up for it, I wrote two chapters at once! The fourth chapter is done as well, just needs a read from the wonderful Dani for beta and it'll be up in no time. **


	4. First Kiss

**I don't know about the rest of you, but this is the one I've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for taking the time to beta two chapters in your busy schedule, DaniWilder.**

The McKeller Firsts

Chapter 4: First Kiss

"We're getting to my favorite memory: our first kiss," Jennifer pointed out as they walked down the deserted corridor aimlessly. There was a wide smile on her face showing how much she loved the feeling of his thumb caressing the skin along the curve of her fingers.

"Sounds like a good one to reminisce." Rodney grinned mischievously as he pulled her hand closer to his chest, inevitably drawing her closer as well.

A surprised thrill of excitement bubbled up from her chest and came out with a small laugh of delight as his lips staked their territory on hers for the thousandth time. It could never be compared to their first kiss because so many things had changed between them since that day but this one was no less sweet or cherished.

His tongue tasted sweet against hers and she thought back to how much had changed since then. _Though not everything has changed_. She blushed through their kiss at the thoughts it brought on.

* * *

_It could only be described as electricity, the lightning-fast warmth spreading to every fiber of her being with the jolt she felt when their lips lightly brushed at first. There wasn't an unaffected part of her body left; everything responded instantly to his kiss. It felt so right. _

_Jennifer knew in a moment this was what every romance novel was always incessantly blathering about. First kisses were the first glimpse you got into the soul of your partner. Nothing was hidden and nothing was withheld. They had been right, oh so right, but what they didn't always tell you was the new-found desire to see his face at that particular moment; the fiery need to see the affect you're having on him. Never once did they mention how utterly powerless you are to do nothing more than flutter your eyelashes closed and lose your every thought._

_And it was in this exact moment, when she closed her eyes, that she felt the first tentative pull on her bottom lip. It was quickly captured and held hostage, all the while being teased by his own soft lips. _

_There was a certain familiar taste on his lips, a sweet lingering savor. It was the first drop of rain that fell on the tongue in dancing weather, the first strawberry stolen from the garden in the summer, the first bite of chocolate. The way even the smallest morsels of chocolate make women throw their heads back with closed eyes, licking their lips in delight, was as close a comparison the touch and taste of his mouth on hers Jennifer could find in her thoughtless state. _Is it because even the smallest speck still has a flood of flavor just waiting to please your tongue?_ Just the smallest taste of his lips had her head reeling._

_Out of their own accord, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck to hold his body as close to perfectly molded to hers as she could._

_The thrill of the bond they were sharing ended when he gently released his hold on her swollen bottom lip with one final sweep of movement across her lips before pulling back to gauge her reaction as any proper gentleman would._

"_I wasn't out of breath yet," Jennifer nearly whimpered as she drew his head back to hers for the start of a second drugging kiss. _

_It took a moment for Rodney to respond to her hungry claim of his mouth and longer still to lower his eyebrows from their new place high up on his forehead. When he did return to the previous level of intimacy they had shared before, he did so with a vengeance. His hands landed tenderly on her cheeks to feel her soft skin beneath them before sliding past her ears to become embedded into her hair, softly caressing the curls between his fingers while holding her close. _

_If she had thought she was incapable of thought before, she had obviously overlooked the fact that she had to have been thinking to notice that. Not a single comprehensible thought entered her mind and none were left to leave. _

* * *

Rodney finally discerned the flush to her cheeks and breathy pants of air as he pulled back from peppering her eyelashes and jaw line with kisses.

"That was some reminisce. Dead-on," she complimented in between breaths as his hands stroked up and down her back.

There was a smug smile adorning her lover's face. "You're thinking of our second kiss."

Confusion curved her eyebrows. "No, I was just as breathless as our first."

A sure shake of his head now accompanied the 'I'm right' look on his face. "I would never make out without first seeing if it was all right with you. _This_ was our first kiss." Rodney leaned down, giving an adoring look into the very depth of her eyes. His lips passed over hers and stayed for only one lingering moment before pulling back.

That one moment was long enough for her to close her eyes blissfully, but when they opened again, her annoyance was clear. "I sincerely doubt I let you kiss me like that when I would have demanded another kiss, as I will in a second." An index finger was raised in thought. "Either I was really tired or… Wait, you don't mean that kiss was during our first movie night together?" Jennifer guessed.

The recently shaking head started to nod slowly. "You don't remember?"

"I was exhausted and don't think I remember anything past what movie was playing, much less a kiss. Guess you didn't make it memorable enough," Jennifer teased as she gripped his hand once again. The shocked look on his face made it hard to hold in her laughter. "The second one though, that was something to remember."

His expression softened as he pulled her close once more, released her hand, and tilted her lips to meet his with his thumbs and fingers gently drawing her chin up from underneath. "Not possible, my first kisses always blow a girl away," he mumbled inches from her lips before claiming them for the thousandth and third time.

* * *

**And now I'm off for a week-long trip to the East Coast. Enjoy until then. Plenty of chapters coming out from Dani in my absence I hear. Keep an eye out. **


	5. First Movie Night Part 1

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Writing this so far has been a blast. I'm doing this in two parts (that's the plan anyway). Also, all movies that I mention do not belong to me. They belong to the original creators and have been "italicized" for your convenience, as are thoughts. I hope it doesn't get too confusing. **

**Thank you, DaniWilder, for your instantaneous beta as well as for the use of your own creation, Captain Kidd.**

The McKeller Firsts

Chapter 5: First Movie Night (Part 1)

"Now that you've started my curiosity, you have to tell me all that happened at our first movie night together." Jennifer smiled expectantly at him as she continued their walk down the deserted hall hand in hand.

"There's not much to say that I haven't already," Rodney replied disinterestedly with a half-hearted shrug.

"Sure there is. Every moment is a story worth telling." Jennifer nudged his shoulder gently - her coveted form of persuasion.

"All right, I'll tell you the cliff notes. Those are easy enough to do on a walk."

"Are you really depriving me of a proper story again, McKay? You're going to have to practice to gain the approval of our future kids," she clucked her tongue at him.

"You already said you remember which movie it was."

"Sure, but I don't remember how we went from being the only two standing in the back of the crowded movie room to sitting on opposite ends of the couch in your quarters."

"Sounds to me like you do." Rodney raised an eyebrow and a corner of his mouth followed suit.

"Maybe I just want to hear you say how it happened." Jennifer grinned, her eyes shining brightly.

And who could resist that look?

* * *

_Arms fully crossed in annoyance and a scowl darkening his face, his glare surveyed the completely full room. A low snarl was added to his growing list of negativity shining through as he spotted three subordinates seated comfortably toward the front, all three of which made at least one mistake earlier today that he had to fix before leaving. _

_His blood boiled in anger. Their juvenile actions almost cost him the night he planned to enjoy with Jennifer. It wasn't very often they had the same night off and even more rare was that their shared free night coincided with the bimonthly movie showing. _

"_Looks like we're the only ones that work all day around here," a voice said from behind him._

_Jennifer, arms loosely crossed, had a faint smile on her lips as he turned around to see her leaning against the back wall. The smile that eroded at his scowl couldn't be helped when she looked at him like that. _

"_So it would seem," his voice was still low and deadly, contrasting his brightening face and sending a silent challenge to all the people seated around them._

_A small shrug came from Jennifer. "I didn't like the movie choice much anyway." _

_Rodney spared another glance at her. She seemed content with the situation with only a little bit of color swiftly climbing her cheeks as she pushed off from the wall and stood upright._

"_I have a couple movies in my room if you're upset about missing this one." A nervous look in her eyes accompanied the slight blush. _

_What was going on? Was Jennifer, the woman he was coming to adore with her every habit, asking him back to her room for a movie? "I, uh, don't think I'd like watching a chick flick." The blue, peaceful ocean in his eyes rose and met the vast white sands violently at high tide when he realized what he'd mistakenly said._

"_Thanks, McKay, because all I have are chick flicks." Annoyance flickered across her features, wiping out all nervousness. _

"_No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I just thought… that maybe… you'd like to join me for a movie in my quarters instead," he rushed out the ending, arms waving in matching half-circles in front of him. "I mean, if you want to. Not that I think you'd want to. Or not want to for that matter. It's just that I thought maybe…" _

"_Rodney," Jennifer interrupted and took a step toward him, "I'd like that."_

"_You would?" Disbelief froze his features. "Uh, right. You would," he hastily turned it into a statement, preferring not to doubt his hearing or her sanity at the moment._

_She stepped toward him again; this time close enough to place one delicate hand in the crook of his arm. _

_How the hell was this happening? Sitting down with him for breakfast once because the rest of the tables were full was one thing but why, why in hell, was she holding onto his arm in a crowded room? And smiling about it? Maybe it was time to check her sanity._

* * *

"Your pessimism knows no boundaries," she commented for the second time.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to hear the story, and I assumed the truthful version."

"Is the other version less negative?" Jennifer gave a mock sweet smile, somehow knowing exactly what he meant by the second version.

Her tongue was running over her teeth, he just knew it. That was how she always made the look upon her features now, distracting herself from absently biting her lip. It was something he had learned from seeing her playful expression constantly. She couldn't help teasing him and loving the effect it created.

_Less negativity, more outrageously fantastical,_ he kept to himself. "It's not nearly as much fun to tell."

"I'm sure." She pressed harder against her teeth and the smile grew.

He was cornered and the helpless grin he sent her proved it.

* * *

"_Your room almost seems too neat to be a guy's room." Jennifer stepped inside his doorway for the first time. She scanned the room with observing eyes, almost seeming like she was committing every detail to memory._

* * *

"Because I was. I didn't know when I'd be allowed back in," she interrupted a mere five seconds into his story-telling.

"Hush, will you?" Rodney answered, annoyed yet pleased by the disruption. He huffed, "Starting again…"

"I'm listening intently," Jennifer replied, giving her eyelashes a few long sweeps in innocence.

She was too cute to glare at so he settled for a semi-hardened gaze and an eyebrow raise.

"All right, all right, go ahead." She waved him on with the hand not holding his.

* * *

"_I don't spend much time here and obviously sleeping is the main attraction," he shrugged. "Not too hard to keep it clean."_

_She fixed him with a penetrating stare, her doctor side emerging, but then turned away. "I suppose that's true. Why not spend a little more time off? Do something in here other than sleep. Like watching some of the millions of movies you have. I think you have more than my hometown library." She began looking over the massive collection on the far wall, having passed his bed on the right and coming to stand just left of his desk. _

_Rodney smirked at the ease with which she teased him no matter where they were. "I don't have extra time to pick up crazy hobbies like golf or obsessive movie watching. Work takes up all my time that isn't spent sleeping thanks to the idiots of my department."_

"_Ah, that's why you looked ready to explode back in the movie room." Jennifer didn't face him but continued raking her eyes over the many titles, landing on a dusty row stacked mix-matched along the side of the movie shelf far from the rest. "What's this, McKay? _Nights in Rodanthe_?_" Chick flick."The Notebook_?_"The number one chick flick known to man_. "I think we have a hypocrite in our midst." _

_Her wide grin was as playful as ever he saw it. He gave a smile as he explained, "Those were from my sister. One that loves to send whatever she can, be it chick flicks, candles, things of the sort to make sure I'm reminded to send her an email when I can instead of forgetting I have a family back in Vancouver altogether." _

"_Smart sister."_

"_So she always tells me," he grumbled childishly, a smile still playing in the background of his lips._

_The medical doctor giggled, knowing Rodney probably reminded her how smart he was just as often. "Let's put some of Jeannie's reminders to use then. I bet you haven't seen any of the chick flicks in here with the amount of dust on them," Jennifer challenged, grabbing the five or six left in the dejected pile._

"_You're right, I haven't seen them." He came to stand behind her and glanced at the titles she was pulling out. "Sorry if I'm more inclined to watch the latest Batman movie instead."_

"_Hey, look. You have _Spiderman_," she replied happily, selecting it as the movie for the night. _

"_I'd rather watch a chick flick," he muttered to himself, arms crossed._

"_Then a chick flick is what we'll watch," Jennifer agreed, set down _Spiderman_, and picked up the two movies she first mentioned, pulling them behind her back and standing up in front of him. "Pick a side."_

"_I sincerely hope at least one hand holds _TheDark Knight_, if not both. I happen to have two copies," he said while pointing to her right side._

"_Sorry, no such luck. You were lucky enough to pick _Nights in Rodanthe_ though. It would have been a little rough to start you out on _The Notebook_. But who knows, you could have been hooked on chick flicks forever if we watched that first."_

"_First?" Rodney couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in disbelief. _She wants to watch movies with me again?

"_Yup, first. I need someone to watch _Eat Pray Love_ with me when it makes its way over here. I'm not close enough of friends with Laura yet to bribe her to watch movies like that with me. And Carson, well, there are some things you don't try with your boss. Maybe Marie would but that means we'd need to be off at the same time and make sure not to cross any plans she has with Captain Kidd. Too much hassle." _

_The momentary elation disintegrated with the movie title in question. "I don't think so. Jeannie's been raving about it for awhile and if I never see it, I'll be a happy man." He nodded once in conclusion and then warily stared at her hopeful expression. "Emphasis on _man_."_

"_You'll change your mind after tonight." Jennifer smiled brightly at him, her hopeful expression undeterred. _

* * *

**And now school is starting up again so writing will slow down, not that it was all too fast during the summer anyway. **


	6. First Movie Night Part 2

**Disclaimer: I bought the rights to Stargate Atlantis and its characters! No, not really.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait getting this out. I've been preoccupied writing the chapter after this one for a birthday present for Dani here and of course the many flash fictions I've been obsessed with. Happy 10/10/10 everyone! (except Australia, sorry for the late wishes.)**

The McKeller Firsts

Chapter 6: First Movie Night Part 2

"You never did watch _Eat Pray Love_ with me you know," Jennifer pointed out forlornly. She fixed her gaze upon the slowly moving scenery around them. _Four more corridors. Three. Two._

"Of course not. I told you I wouldn't." Rodney had the same look of melancholy she was sure her own expression featured.

"Stubborn man," she lamented aloud as they reached her quarters for the end of their walk.

"That's right, stubborn _man_. Ask me to watch any chick flick and that fact will be flaunted." The door swished open, the sound going unnoticed.

Jennifer's face lit up at his comment, her wide grin the centerpiece. "But you watched _Nights in Rodanthe_ with me."

"Ah, but that was to impress you. Being agreeable about the movie choice is always simplest," his smug smirk managing to light up his face as he leaned a bit closer to keep the door open. "Plus every guy hopes to pick a movie that sends a girl right to his arms."

"Not right to your arms, thank you. I can handle my fair share of girly movies," she huffed at him in annoyance.

"So that's what you call bawling your eyes out on my shoulder," he offered, picking up her teasing attitude of late.

Jennifer tossed her reply over her shoulder after walking inside the doorway, "Maybe that was just an excuse to get closer to you."

"Then allow me to formally thank both the movie and your tear ducts." Rodney grinned, stepping over to drop a kiss into her hair. Unsurprisingly, it smelled exactly the same as the night they were talking about.

"Hey, not so fast, Mr. Detail. You said the cliff notes on the walk. Now it's time for the rest." Her hand reached out for his to stop him from backing away. _No way am I going to get shortchanged out of hearing him explain this one. _

His swirling blue eyes held amusement as he pointed out from his position near the doorway, "We already covered the majority of it and it's a little late to be starting another story."

"It's the same story," Jennifer instantly replied, flinging the excuse to the side with a flick of her fingertips. She released his hand and sat on the side of the bed, her fingers treading over the soft fabric lightly as they supported her from behind. "At least tell me about the kiss," Jennifer replied as she waited for him to join her and continue.

"You get a good night story, but what's in it for me?"

"A good night kiss," She replied without hesitation.

"I thought I was getting one of those anyway?" An impish smirk painted his face as his eyes brightened playfully and his feet brought him slowly closer to the bed she was relaxing on.

"Most certainly not without a bedtime story," Jennifer said, eying her boyfriend's advance.

"Is that so? Too bad then, I need something to remind me how it felt if you want me to tell you anything about it."

"You play dirty." Jennifer couldn't resist, sitting up and pulling his hands to where hers had been to make sure he was leaning heavily over her, she dragged his head down for a kiss. The chasteness of good night kisses was long forgotten the moment his warm breath splayed across her skin as he covered her lips with his. It was far from the brief brushing of their lips she remembered him stealing those many months ago.

* * *

_His shoulder was firm, as most shoulders tend to be, but it held a certain quality, a spot, that she found wonderful to lean her head against. _

_In the brief hindsight she gained, the crying didn't seem to have much of an effect on him as he simply allowed her to scoot closer to lean on him but made no move himself. She would end up on his lap before he realized her actions and that would doubtlessly only be noticed because she would pass through his line of sight to the movie. Well, it was a good thing he was wrapped up in the movie, but that wasn't the point in picking it. _

Am I doing something wrong?

_As if hearing her, Rodney's arm stealthily snaked behind her to rest comfortably on her opposite side, drawing her waist less than an inch closer. Jennifer would have offered him an encouraging smile had he even bothered to look her way but his eyes remained strictly on the movie before them._

I guess we do this the hard way._ Snuggling into his shoulder and covering his draping arm with hers, she fluttered her eyelashes closed. Waiting was the game now. It was long overdue for him to take his turn. _

_With eyes still closed after a few impatient albeit relaxing minutes, she finally felt him move to rub his thumb softly up and down her side. Nothing could have been more right than that small gesture. It was comfortable, wouldn't have woken her if she wasn't simply pretending to sleep, and he only gave the barest of touches to create a sun's worth of radiating heat._

_She couldn't help it, her head shifted so her cheek could rub itself along the top of his shoulder before settling again to point towards his face. It was nearly impossible to keep a tranquil and sleepy look upon her features when she felt him stiffen for the briefest moment and then exhale through relief warmly across her face. _

_Realizing he had to be looking at her to do so, a new unstoppable grin overtook her lips just before something else did. Eyes opening in shock, she saw his baby blues hidden beneath his eyelids as his mouth brushed over hers ever so briefly. _

_It was bliss, pure bliss, and then it was over. Though annoyance with the brevity of the kiss surfaced, Jennifer kept to her masquerade. It didn't take long for the ruse to become real because his shoulder was comfortable, so comfortable, to lean against._ I definitely wouldn't mind falling asleep like this every night, _the last thought of the hour drifted through her head._

_A good five minutes later, a power nap having been almost achieved, a hand on her shoulder and another on her waist gently brought her back to the land of the awake. And it was unwelcome because she was having a great dream, unwelcome until she remembered whose hands they were._

* * *

"Jennifer," she heard her name from the lips of the man with the same hands that were gently waking her. Her eyes now open, she looked up to find him leaning over her. "I'm going to feel really put down if you tell me you fell asleep during one of my kisses," Rodney said in all sincerity.

Alarm on her face, she replied, "No, no, of course not." Red stained her cheeks. Had she really been dreaming of the night he was avoiding voicing aloud for that long? "I was just thinking back to our first kiss back on that movie night you won't share with me."

"What do you remember of it?" Rodney asked, amused.

"Only that you stole a kiss and woke me up from the best dream ever, though you're forgiven for both acts."

That earned her a small chuckle. Her eyes widened as she was still close enough to feel it spread across her face. She would never get used to his warmth so close but she never wanted to.

"I didn't steal that kiss. I'd say you were downright begging for it, asleep or not."

"And so the truth comes out. You admit to stealing the kiss." Jennifer's grin was encouraged even more by the truthful glint of guilt in his eyes.

"That and many more," he surprised her with admitting more than he was accused of.

"You're forgiven on all accounts then." She reached up for another kiss, stealing one of her own.


End file.
